


Little Things

by DxTURA



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/M, OC takes the place of the Producer, SideM Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Cutesy couple bakes together. What happens next may shock you /s.October Fiverr Commission
Relationships: Hazama Michio/Producer
Collections: Urbinazation Works





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading!!!  
> This fic was requested by a buyer on Fiverr. Should they no longer want it up on AO3, they can request me to remove it at any time!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Michio-san, I think the cookie dough is ready to go!” P cried, as she finished fussing with the mixer and its tiny bowl. She had picked up one of the wooden spoons nearby to scoop up a little bit of the goop, and watched as the sweet and squishy blob stuck to part of it, “does it look okay? Is it supposed to look like this?”

“I believe so.” The idol fixed his glasses and turned to the old and dusty tome on the other part of the counter, “the book says that it has to be consistent and easy to shape… at this rate, you’ll be done before we even have to _worry_ about the Halloween party.”

Producer – or, “P” – was very adamant about calling Michio over to her apartment today; in fact, the urgency in her voice was so strong he was under the impression something had happened at the office. _Was there an emergency? Did someone get hurt_? She didn’t really supply any details either, she just kept telling him that he needed to get to her address as soon as he possibly could.

And Michio’s heart raced the entire time, and as logical as he could be he couldn’t help but wonder if she had gotten herself into trouble… they had just talked about suspenseful plots in novels and movies the other day, so the boy truly wondered if he had jinxed something in her life. God, he better not have—the entire _team_ wouldn’t ever let him live it down!

The uneasiness never wavered, especially when he got to door. Not only did she not respond to his three doorbell rings, five knocks, and even the seven different times he called out her title. To make matters worse, the door wasn’t locked! Just what in the hell was going on here?

A scream had rang through his ears—it had come from the kitchen… but this is where things took a turn. A turn that he _definitely_ wouldn’t have been able to predict.

P hadn’t screamed because she was getting chased or was the next victim to some cliché Halloween murder mystery. She was screaming because of the mess she made in the kitchen.

The oven was smoking, there were a bunch of goopy… _things_ on the floor and to top things off, there was a wee spider dangling near a gap between the fridge and the doorway. It just waddled there as if it were saying hello, and P was in the farthest corner with a broom up and flour all over her from head to toe.

The only thing “dire” about this was _maybe_ the oven looking like it wasn’t doing so hot, but other than that…? A regular day with the Producer, it seems. Michio promptly walked over to the bottom of P’s sink, snagged a bag of salt and her fire extinguisher, and made sure to promptly put out any flame that _might_ have snuck its way into the baking session.

Michio wanted to scold her—tell her how horrifying it was to just say that he needed to rush on over without more information, but she was the first one to speak when everything seemed to settle down.

_Well, Halloween is soon, right? Everyone in Japan seems to be really excited about it for some reason… even the other boys are adamant about celebrating with a mini-concert or two_.

It was a poorly worded excuse, but she didn’t have to say anymore after that.

He knew what she wanted to do: she wanted to celebrate in a way that would thank them for all their hard work, and the best thing she could probably come up with is giving them all confectionery presents. It was a noble idea—cute, even; it fit someone like her who didn’t really have a way with her words most of the time.

So after an hour or two of cleaning up the kitchen and buying new ingredients, the two looked through the book together and tried again. Neither of them really knew how to bake, but Michio _at least_ knew how to cook. Not to mention the fact that it was easier to point out mistakes if there were two people watching each other’ rather than one. At the very least, it wouldn’t emulate the same disastrous look that he had seen on arrival.

The dough was perfected – or so Michio thought – and P was already digging through her drawer for her cute collection of cookie cutters that she had bought at a secondhand booth once upon a time.

Though the metal cutters were cute, Michio had to admit: they were a bit... bland for his tastes. He was never the type to think about the extravagant side of things, but if this was supposed to be a thank you present, then he knew all too well that she wouldn't be happy with the final product. She'd probably assume that she didn't put too much of her heart in it or something, and, well, he just wanted her to be happy...  
  
And that's when it hit him: what if he took some of the dough and shaped them to look like the other idols?  
  
He wasn't an artist, but he had seen enough _chibis_ to get a vague idea of it. Not to mention the daily change into his uniform made it easy enough for him to remember what his and everyone else's looked like! He would worry about the decorating later, but for now a simple outline would do.  
  
In the midst of his thoughts P had already divided the dough in half, and without any hesitation Michio scooped up a neat chunk and slapped it onto a brand new cookie sheet.  
  
P blinked and opened her mouth to ask, but Michio deliberately placed a finger over his lips.  
  
"It's a secret. You'll find out soon enough."  
  
"Secret? But, Michio-san, aren't we just—"  
  
"—Patience is a virtue, Producer," a small smirk touched his lips, "I want to experiment first before we go through with baking all of them."  
  
"Well.. o-okay! If you're sure." She was so easy to convince... that, or she believed in him in a little too much. Maybe both.   
  
Still, even if she _was_ easy to convince, P had the curiosity of a small child. Even when Michio awkwardly hid his creation with his entire arm, nothing seemed to stop her from trying to look over on his side. Eventually he had put the mixer in between them so she wouldn't try to guess.  
  
"Heeey, that's not fair!"  
  
Her small cries made him laugh all the more. Since when was she this pouty over things like this?  
  
Still, the idol told himself that he wouldn't be swayed and kept on working.  
  
His initial attempt was atrocious; when he tried to make the head shape, he made it look more like an American football and less like the circle. The body wasn't anywhere _close_ to how artists portrayed it, and let's not get started on his wacky attempts to make the legs and feet.  
  
He mashed everything together in an attempt to try again, and it took him a couple of attempts overall to come up with something he was eventually satisfied with.  
  
P, meanwhile, finished up one whole row of cookies shaped like pumpkins; they were powdery from all the flour and easy to break if not careful, but they were ready to be popped in the oven. They weren't as goopy as her first batch, and... whoa they actually smelt really good!  
  
She still had a lot of dough to work with, so she took the rolling pin to flatten some more of her remains and moved to the bat-shaped cookies instead.  
  
They _did_ eventually finish up the shapes, though Michio had only made five or six in comparison to the others. He made sure to confiscate any remaining dough, too.  
  
P watched as he delicately slid both pans on the rack and turned on the light.  
  
"Oh, those look cute! Are they supposed to be little gingerbread people?" She pointed to each of his little people.  
  
"You... could say that." He fixed his glasses and watched the oven's coils glow a bright orange.  
  
P took this time to clean the kitchen, while Michio let his mind roam as he washed the dirty dishes. He had to admit: there was never a time where he _didn't_ enjoy spending time with P, but baking was... an interesting activity that the two of them did together. Whether it was listening to P hum while she cut the dough, or how she skipped around the room to make sure all the dished were in order, the idol enjoyed every moment that he spent with her.  
  
She would have to work on how she asked for help, for sure, but at least they were able to share this moment together... imagine how eventful it would be once they both moved into the same residence together?  
  
With a little under half an hour flying by, their conversation about what to expect from their Halloween concert reverted back to their baking experiment... though, P was even _more_ pumped when she saw the results.  
  
Perfect, simply perfect! None of them melted into each other, nor did they burn to bits. Michio motion to P to set up the counter for decorating, while he spent his time pulling each of the trays out and setting them aside.  
  
Even his little chibis looked okay in the long run. Would he be able to replicate it? Maybe. Did he want to do it now? Not until they passed the frosting test first.  
  
"Michio-san, Michio-san!! Isn't this wonderful, they turned out _amazing_!" P clapped and bounced around the kitchen with each word she sang. “I can’t wait to draw little faces on them. Do you think the pumpkins will look better with tiny eyes, or should I leave it to the bats and skulls?”

“Well, how do Americans normally do it?” Michio peeked back to the book, “they normally put them on the animals… though I’ve read that many Americans carve pumpkins with faces on them for the season as well. Maybe you could do something like that?”

“That’s not a bad idea at all—I’ll try that on one of them!” She poked at one of his own cookies, a small smirk on his face, “I’m still curious at what you plan on doing with yours… are you sure you didn’t mess up and make cookies for Christmas?”

He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. “What makes you so sure that I would do that?”

“The others _do_ make fun of you for being so ahead in planning, y’know.”

“I promise that I didn’t waste your dough just to switch the holidays… though, since your curiosity hasn’t wavered _once_ , why don’t we play a guessing game?”

“You’re really adamant about not telling me outright, huh…”

“I promise, it’s not as convoluted as you might think it is. If you can guess what I’m making, then you can help me prepare and frost the next batch. Sound fair?”

P blinked. “You’re not normally the type to play these kinds of games, but… okay,” she turned to his dedicated tray, “how many guesses do I get?”

“Just three.”

“Hmm… are you making little witches? I overheard a bunch of girls dressing up like those this year.”

He shook his head, “I’m afraid not, Producer.”

“What?! But they absolutely—okay, um… what’s the word… scarecrows?”

“Scarecrows?”

“Those things that are often found in scary movies with farms! I think they’re supposed to scare away the birds, right?”

“Oh, _that…_ ” Michio smirked, “I apologize. I’m afraid that’s not it, either.”

“Eeeh? Really?!”

“You’ve got one more try,” he made sure one of them was hard enough to hold before he picked it up, “do you want a hint, Producer?”

“Mmm…” She placed both her hands on the sides of her head. A thinking pose. It was something the others rarely saw out of her, but for Michio? A common occurrence, “what would the hint be?”

“The hint would be to look at each and every single cookie you see. Their heads are different—what do they resemble?”

She wasn’t really sure what he meant by that—at least until she noticed that each of them had _angles_ to it.

Though the bodies were relatively the same, their heads were… something else. At a quick glance, they just looked like they had been messed up by pressing against them too hard. But, after a couple of long and hard looks at two particular ones that stuck out… P let a very loud “oh!” escape her lips.

She caught on, alright, and a large grin graced her from ear-to-ear.

“No way… you’re making them based off of the others, aren’t you?!”

“I told you it wouldn’t be too hard to guess,” Michio scratched the back of his head, “I know it’s not as professional as the book’s photos made them out to be, but I was under the impression that this idea would resonate well with you…”

“Are you kidding..?! I love it—oh, Michio-san, this is such a good idea! That’s supposed to be Rui-san and Jiro-san, right?” She pointed to a couple of others, “and this is…”

“Us, yes. I assume you’d like to help me with the rest of the idols, then? Some of them will get jealous once they realize they don’t have any based off of them.”

“Would I! I want to try making some, too! Ah…” P placed her hands in her lap looked to the floor with blush all over her face, “Michio-san... you really _did_ save me from a lot of worry and panic today… I really do owe you one.”

She really didn’t, but he wouldn’t say it outright. Instead, he inched a little closer to her and ran a gentle hand through the soft locks of her hair.

The Producer was an interesting character; she would text him in the middle of the night for input, she would panic over the small stuff, and she could be _very_ clumsy… and yet Michio never thought anything of it. He’d clean up the messes she’d put herself in, and he’d take time out of his day to help her remedy any mistakes she made. He was never bothered—and, if anything, felt happy that she relied on him for it all.

Besides, if baking was this fun—whose to say cooking a meal together _wasn’t_? He made a mental note to ask her about her work schedule sometime later; if she wasn’t working overtime this week, perhaps they could have fun like this again, soon?


End file.
